general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Buchanan
| hometown = | spouse = | children = | series1 = General Hospital | position1 = | character1 = Duke Lavery Cesar Faison | years1 = 1986-89, 2012-17 (Duke) 2012 (Faison) | series2 = | position2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = Port Charles | position3 = | character3 = Joshua Temple | years3 = 2002-03 | series4 = | position4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Ian Buchanan is an actor known in the US for roles in many daytime soap operas. He currently plays Duke Lavery on General Hospital. Biography After studying acting in New York at the Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute and privately with Marcia Haufrecht, Buchanan's first major daytime role came in 1986, when he joined the cast of General Hospital in the role of Duke Lavery, whom he portrayed until 1989. After leaving the role of Lavery, Buchanan appeared in roles on prime-time series including It's Garry Shandling's Show as Ian McFyfer from 1988 to 1990, and Twin Peak''s as Dick Tremayne from 1990 to 1991. In 1990, he played a wealthy Playboy-style magazine publisher who murders his partner in the ''Columbo television series episode "Columbo Cries Wolf". In 2002, Buchanan joined the cast of Port Charles, where he portrayed the sinister Joshua Temple, until the show's end in 2003. In 1993, Buchanan returned to daytime and was cast on The Bold and the Beautiful in his second most recognized daytime role as Dr. James Warwick, which he portrayed until 1999. Buchanan has since reprised his role as Warwick in several guest appearances from 2004 to 2011. Following the end of his regular appearance as Warwick, Buchanan made a cameo appearance on Days of our Lives in 2001 as Lord Sheraton. On 30 May 2005, Buchanan joined the cast of , in the role of Dr. Greg Madden, a fertility specialist involved in the controversial "un-abortion" storyline involving (Susan Lucci), as well as the abduction of the daughter of (Cady McClain) and (Michael E. Knight). Buchanan's role as Madden came to an end on 5 July 2006, when his character died as the result of being buried alive by Tad, a move which was widely criticized by fans for its apparent character assassination of Tad. In February 2012, Buchanan joined Days of our Lives in the newly-created contract role of Ian McAllister, who is the husband of Madison James (Sarah Brown) and a former lover of Kate Roberts DiMera. (Lauren Koslow), but was let go in August, as the result of a shift in the direction of the series. On 27 August 2012, Buchanan returned to General Hospital as Duke Lavery after a 23-year absence. On 12 November, it was revealed that Buchanan was playing a dual role. "Duke Lavery" was actually Cesar Faison in disguise, and Faison was holding the real Duke hostage at a clinic in Lucerne, Switzerland. Official sites *Twitter Category:Actors and actresses Category:Actors/actresses who portrayed multiple characters Category:Former GH actors/actresses